


black honey

by RowanStar



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Charcoal ice cream, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I hate myself for this, Light Angst, Please Don't Ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanStar/pseuds/RowanStar
Summary: Fanmeets can lead to some.....interestingexperiences.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	black honey

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle and James, I hate both of you for this. Look at what you've made me do.
> 
> A promise is a promise though.

Charcoal ice cream.  
  
The latest trend everywhere you look. Black, textured ice cream that honestly doesn't look half bad. Knowing the ingredients, however? No thank you, you'll pass on that.  
  
"(Y/n)-ah! Come on, we're leaving!" Your friends call. You abandon looking towards the odd item choice and shrug, following after them as you adjust your Mayhem shirt. Well, it's really only a Wyld shirt, isn't it? You always did have a soft spot for the red-headed idol. "Really (Y/n), I don't know how you stand him! He's always getting into trouble and scandals follow him around! He's bad news, I don't know why they don't just kick him out already and replace him with someone worthwhile." One of them quips, flipping her hair over her shoulder. You frown and tug at the shirt self-consciously. "I think it's a lie, you know. He acts totally different in fansigns and looks so sweet! He can't be as bad as everyone is saying he is." You protest as the group of you walk to the building where the fanmeet will be held. Your friend sighs and shakes her head as if you're a young child who doesn't know any better. "If that's what you want to believe, then go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you." She says, dropping the subject after completely.  
  
You refuse to let it deter your good mood, though, and cheer extra loudly when the members come out onto the stage. Sure, the rest of them are nice, but you're a very loyal fan, and you've only got (mostly platonic) eyes for Jaewon. You get your bag of gifts for the members ready to wait in line, and are nearly bouncing in excitement by the time you're a few people away from the table. Since there's only four people to meet, you get a little more time than usual, and you make sure each member gets the gift you have for them. It'd be rude not to bring something for all of them, after all. Right as you're about to sit down in front of Dongho however, there's an announcement on the speaker system overhead. "All Mayniacs, there is a grand prize for the lucky fan with the golden ticket! Please be sure to check your tickets and let one of our staff know if you've won!" A woman's cheery voice says, and the fans all begin to scramble around to see who has it. You smile and assume you definitely are not that person, and continue to walk forward to sit in front of Dongho as you were planning. In your bag, you pull out a small cat charm and a blue synthetic flower crown, sliding both in front of him with a soft smile. As you chat, he looks at the charm and thanks you for it, saying how cute it is. "Well, you just seemed like a cat person, I guess!" You laugh, and bow politely before moving to the next member. This time, you offer Minsoo a controller charm and a black crown, laying them down in front of him and chatting quietly. You bow again when time's up, and slide over to Daehyun. The process repeats with a red crown and music note charm for him, and you enjoy the few moments of idle chatter you get before you move on.  
  
Now, it's him. Jaewon is right there in front of you, looking nothing like the scandalous playboy magazines make him out to be. He looks....soft, almost, and the faint smile on his lips is so unfamiliar that you're a little starstruck when you first sit down. "Hello there." He speaks first, drawing you out of the daze as you shake your head. "Hi..." You say quietly, pulling out the pure white crown and red rose charm from your bag. "Are....Are these for me?" He asks you, as if he's afraid you'll say no. You smile and nod, but the utter confusion on his face twists your heart painfully. Why would he think you wouldn't bring something for him too? You're literally wearing his face, for crying out loud! He murmurs something under his breath that you're pretty sure you weren't meant to catch, but you hear the end anyways. "...nothing like this before..." Does he mean he doesn't get gifts like the others? You know that the general consensus is that he's only popular for being the playboy, and so most of what he gets are girls' numbers, but you still think he'd get a few gifts that were nice, right?  
  
Neither of you say much beyond a few courtesies here and there, but the moments of silence are surprisingly comfortable for it being a celebrity. You're sad to leave him, honestly. You wish you could stay and talk forever, but there's still other people and the grand prize winner needs to be called. You give him one last smile as you head to your seat, and if you didn't have such a good imagination you'd say he's almost sad to see you go too. More fans follow and take your place, but somehow you don't notice the same soft smile that he had with you. It's just wistful thinking, but it's fun to imagine, right?  
  
Your friends crowd you the instant that you return to your seat, asking if you have the ticket. You roll your eyes at their enthusiasm, but smile anyways. "I didn't check, but it won't be me anyways, right? You know my luck isn't that good." You say, sitting back down in your seat. One of them pulls your bag away and rummages through it, pulling out the ticket and then screaming. "You got it!" She yells, waving it in your face. "You actually got it, oh my God!" You try to take the ticket from her, but instead she runs off to one of the staff members as you chase after her. "My friend has the golden ticket!" She yells to them, and you frantically try to snatch it back, but can't move fast enough. The staff comes over and looks at the both of you as your friend explains once again that you won the ticket. "Is that so?" One asks, looking to you. "Yes, that is my ticket." You mumble quietly, The staff members nod and hand you back the ticket carefully. "Alright, all we need is your name so we know who to call on stage." They say as you place it into your pocket carefully. "(L/n) (Y/n)." You say, and they wave you off to return to your seat. After all the people have made their way through the line to meet the members, the woman you're assuming made the announcement steps out.  
  
"And now, for our grand prize winner, will our lucky Mayniac (L/n) (Y/n) please step onstage?" She calls, and the cheers of the fans nearly drown out your footsteps. You make your way up the stage and catch Jaewon's eyes again, smiling gently. You smile back at the members and stand where the lady directs you as she prepares to tell everyone the prize. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to spend some quality time with Mayhem?" She asks you. You nods shyly, a bit embarrassed by all the attention. "Well, this prize is your chance! You can go spend the rest of the day with them at a cafe, and learn what it's like to live like an idol!" She cheers, and the roaring crowd nearly deafen you again. Your eyes go wide, and you can't help but grin. It'll still be a while before the fanmeet wraps up, but you're too busy running on adrenaline to care. Imagine, spending time with the entire band? How much better can this get?  
  
Turns out that you are significantly less pleased by this than you thought you would be. You got to ride in the van with Mayhem, but the cafe that you're going to is the same one boasting the charcoal ice cream. This might have been a mistake. You're already here, though, and everyone is waiting on you. You could literally be internet famous, plus you're spending time with Mayhem. Maybe trying it won't be all that bad. Daehyun suggests that someone should look up what the ice cream is supposed to taste like. Someone's phone chimes, and for a moment you think it's Dongho or Minsoo, but suddenly Jaewon pulls out his phone. Minsoo peers over his shoulder, not quite able to see. "Why'd your phone go off out of the blue like that?" He asks curiously, trying to sneak a glimpse of whatever Jaewon is looking at.  
  
Jaewon mumbles some excuse about an online story updating or something, and Daehyun snickers beside you. Dongho moves to take a look, and the way his face morphs implies there's something very undesireable on there. " _'He reached out, gliding his hand across the cold feeling of the mirror's texture, admiring himself in the meanwhile.'_ Jaewon, what in the-" Your eyes go wide and you can't help but laugh as Minsoo gives him a shocked expression. "Jaewon! I thought we raised you better than to read cringey self-insert fanfics like that!" He yells. Dongho and Jaewon are both trying to shush him because he's drawing so much attention, but Minsoo doesn't shut up and just keeps ranting.It takes him ten minutes before any of you can get into the cafe, that's how mad he is.  
  
By the time you get your orders put in and the cameras begin to snap photos of all of you, you're just amused at how chaotic all of these men really are. They look so calm and professional on camera, but real life proves them to be much different. The ice cream arrives at your table and you snap out of your reflective trance to peer at it, holding it as if it's a dangerous animal. The photographers want a picture of all of you eating it together, but all of you are hesitant to put it in your mouths. Except Daehyun, that is. He just takes a big bite and emphatically waves his hands before swallowing. "Tastes like burnt honey!" He says, nearly giddy in glee. You look at the ice cream with a skeptical expression. "Burnt....honey?" You mumble, before shrugging. Better to get it over with. It seems like the rest of the band all has the same idea, as they lift the treat to their lips and take a bite of it as the photographers count down for the picture.  
  
There's no taste at first, and then there's something that vaguely reminds you of honey like Daehyun said, and then--  
  
The photographers hit the button to snap the photos right as the taste hits the rest of you. Daehyun looks spectacularly smug with what you now know has to be licorice ice cream, because no human can eat this monstrosity and have a genuine smile like that. The rest of you look like someone fed a homeless and raggedy cat a piece of lemon rolled in salt. Jaewon looks like he's gonna be sick, Minsoo looks like his brain gave him an error message and crashed, Dongho looks like his soul has left his body, and you--  
  
You look like the one cat meme where the women are at one end of the table pointing at the cat at the other end, eyes scrunched up tightly and teeth bared and everything. The only difference is that you're sticking your tongue out, trying to get the nasty taste off your tongue. It's not working, and now you're only left with a picture of you with a black tongue. Mayniac or not, you're not sure if that horrible golden ticket and spending time with your favorite band was worth the torture you just went through.  
  
You snatch Daehyun's ice cream away from him, taking a bite of it yourself, only to screech like a banshee. His really was charcoal ice cream too. You have tears in your eyes as you frantically hand it back to him and try to get the taste out of your mouth. "Why on Earth would you eat that?!" You scream at him, with the other members nodding in agreement. Daehyun gives you all a look like you're the crazy ones. "Because it tastes good...?" He says slowly. "It tastes like dirt! Worse than dirt!" Minsoo argues back. Daehyun only shrugs his shoulders and calmly eats his ice cream. "I don't know what any of you are talking about. I told you it tastes like burnt honey, didn't I?" You want to scream and or rip your hair out. Jaewon once again looks like he might be sick, and Dongho and Minsoo both look like they're ready to fight Daehyun as he smiles innocently at all of you.  
  
Charcoal ice cream, what a wonder.


End file.
